


Two Bullets, Three Days

by CrystalynnStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Casual Sex, Crush at First Sight, Frottage, Fucked Up, Graphic Description, I'm so sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Murder, Near Death, Pining, Sad, Sex, Smut, Switching, Violence, so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalynnStar/pseuds/CrystalynnStar
Summary: The biters had appeared 100 years ago. How or why, no one knew, but everybody did know that getting bitten meant death would come in three days at most.Just three more days.Eren told himself he’d have to let go, but Levi’s desperate hunger set in from day one, a very different kind of craving for flesh, and it was all he wanted...Complete. MxM Levi x Eren, Ereri switchSmut starting at chapter 2Just needs editing. Will be 35k words. Updates on weekends
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Ruined World, Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this one will be SAD and arguably fucked up because....
> 
> SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER  
> SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER  
> SPOILER SPOILER  
> SPOILER  
> SPOILER  
> SPOILER  
> SPOILER  
> SPOILER  
> SPOILER  
> SPOILER  
> SPOILER  
> SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER  
> One of the boys is bitten, but they want to make the most of his last three days. SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER  
> SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER  
> SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER  
> SPOILER  
> SPOILER  
> SPOILER  
> SPOILER  
> SPOILER  
> SPOILER over  
> SPOILER over  
> SPOILER over

The biters had appeared about 100 years ago, from an unknown source. Or at least that’s what the government had drilled into Eren’s head all his life. The cause of their existence was unknown, and it wasn’t even clear why they did nothing but hunt and eat humans, but one thing was certain: it was their existence which robbed his people, the last vestiges of humanity, of their freedom.

As a result, humanity had been forced to live behind walls of equally unknown origin, and unfortunately unknown strength as well. It was forbidden, after all, to deface the walls in any way, and that included even the military testing their fortitude.

“And that means they could break down any minute.”

Eren remembered all too well, the first time he’d said that, and the way everyone around him had laughed. He remembered the way even his own family had scoffed at the idea that he might want to join the freedom fighters known as the survey corps, the only military group brave enough to traverse the lands outside the walls, and he also remembered the day the first wall had indeed fallen, that one feeble barrier which had housed everyone he’d known and loved.

Nowadays he knew and loved a much smaller number of people. But then again, almost everyone still struggling through this hellhole called life remained in that same situation. Most had selected their groups from day zero, and then those groups had dwindled as more and more cities were taken and more and more fellow humans began to turn on each other. Lawless gangs formed, hiding in the shadows where the ever useless military police were, of course, unable or simply too cowardly to find and bring them to justice, and outsiders even still dwelt in the lands overtaken by the biters, preying off humans in different yet no less depraved ways…

There was only one bright spot in all of this: the biters could not reproduce in any way other than infecting living humans. “And that means once they’re all dead, we’re free.”

Eren still remembered the first day he had made that claim too, and the way others had laughed at him once again. “Crazy, suicidal kid,” they had said. “He’ll wake up one day.” But they had said that very thing when he’d come out as gay, too. But guess what? Eren Jaeger was one perceptive and stubborn son of a bitch… One person understood him though. Or maybe two: Armin and Mikasa, his two closest friends. So when that not so special day came, with the sky overcast and the grim crowd gathering to watch the survey corps head out yet again on another mission which everyone knew barely over half would return from, they had both voiced sincere concerns when Eren saw him and the words immediately escaped his gaping mouth.

“That’s the man I’m gonna marry.”

“Eren that’s a grown man.”  
“He looks mean.”  
“You’re only thirteen.”  
“That’s humanity’s strongest soldier.”  
“How will you ever have children?”

 _“Blah blah blah,”_ was all Eren heard, and actually, he probably heard even less than that, so distracted was he by just watching that magnificent specimen of a man pass them by on his gorgeous black horse. Shiny dark hair and that unique undercut, sculpted muscles, that lithe, graceful figure and a face that looked like it was carved by the gods themselves…

Captain Levi, of the Scouts regiment.

Few knew much about him, it seemed, but that didn’t stop Eren from asking around wherever he could. According to most everyone, Levi was known for being a lone wolf, never seen around the same people other than military leaders with whom he was required to communicate with. He carried two swords, one on each hip, whereas most officers carried one, and most peculiarly, he was rarely seen using a gun. Eren strongly suspected this played a large part in his sizeable kill count. Everyone knew that bullets and guns were incredibly scarce, thanks in part to the cost of gunpowder, which was technically not even legal to use. “It’s needed for the cannons” had been the official reason given to the poor, unwashed masses, but everyone understood what that really meant. It was being saved to protect the innermost wall, where the wealthy elite hid behind gates which never opened. Any attempts to even approach said wall always ended in a haze of gunfire, and so regular people like Eren and his friends, and even ninety percent of the military, remained exposed to the virus, surviving thanks to only one wall and the fact that the survey corps still had the balls to go out on supply runs.

The outer lying districts had been the largest and home to the vast majority of production, be it food, clothing, medicine, or even the equivalent of pure gold: bullets. And so the survey corps kept going out into hell, searching for any signs of other surviving settlements, supplies, and most critically, even the smallest glimpse of hope for a cure.

Because once you were bit, it was over. The virus, whatever it was, would spread and kill its host without fail. Three days was the longest it ever took, and for those who were most unlucky, it could even take over within one day. But the virus didn’t simply kill, but also preserved and took over the brain, turning them into vicious flesh eating machines, bent on spreading the host virus ever further.

Some claimed the victim was still alive in there, somewhere, but figured this was because their eyes sometimes seemed to glow in the dark, but to Eren that seemed even more monstrous, and regardless, he simply didn’t believe that. Or rather, he didn’t want to believe that. Because if they truly were still alive in there, then that meant his mother was still conscious, screaming on the inside as her body betrayed her and forced her to hunt and eat her fellow humans...

Either way, he swore that one day he’d go out there and end her miserable existence. He’d procured exactly one handgun in fact, and after much struggle, one single bullet as well. Mikasa scolded him for always keeping it hanging from the necklace around his neck. Said he might as well paint SHOOT HERE I’M RICH directly across his forehead in red, but Eren ignored her. He needed that bullet where he could always feel its reassuring cool kiss, tucked out of sight of course, but always where he could reach up and know his goal was still attainable…

“That thing’s worth at least two weeks of ration tokens, you know.”

Eren scoffed, ignoring both those words from Mikasa and the growling which his obnoxious stomach decided to gift him with just then. He said the same thing he’d always said, clear and concise. “I am leaving the wall and I’m gonna shoot her in the head. I don’t care how dangerous it is.”

Why she even still bothered to argue over this was a mystery to him. Mama had been bitten no less than five years ago, on the very same day the wall had fallen, and she, along with thousands of others, had been locked out and left to be eaten alive, killed or turn. Eren knew she had been one of the unlucky few who had turned, as she’d wound up trapped when their house had collapsed, and he felt certain no biters would’ve been able to get in. Unfortunately he also knew mom wouldn’t have been able to get out, so even if she hadn’t stuck her hand out toward him and wound up getting bitten, she would’ve starved to death in there anyway.

Some, usually the smarter citizens, claimed the biters must’ve come from some group or another tinkering with the idea of immortality, that the infection was originally meant to be a blessing, the gift of eternal life. And Eren understood why they must think that. In a way, the victims were granted eternal life after all. A life of shuffling around, mindless and vicious, infecting and eating what little was left of the already dwindling human species. No matter what, Eren just could not risk leaving his own mother to that endless, nightmarish existence. Although some still decried the use of words like “cleansing” when it came to the practice of finding and silencing biters, Eren agreed with it. Surely his mother would not have wanted to be one of those things, filthy stains on the otherwise natural, beautiful landscape which should have belonged to his people, to humanity…

“We’ll find something to eat soon enough.” Ever the optimist, Armin had spoken up from his place sitting right by the river. It looked like he was washing his socks, likely not too fond of the idea of wasting a hot water token. Ever since the fall, all metal still had to go toward bullets and weapons, so money was no longer a thing. Instead, the government had created tokens which could be traded for various necessities or luxuries. Hot water was considered a luxury, and required a luxury token, but even clean drinking water required about one basic token a day. Personally, Eren didn’t see the point in either one. The river water tasted fine and since it was cold and the current was fast, it also tended to be clean. Or well, clean enough for his standards, which, according to Jean, weren’t exactly very high. Eren tended to save his tokens for weapons and upgraded gear.

“Saving up your tokens?” He’d wandered over to Armin, more suspicious than curious. “What for?”

“Nothing dangerous,” Armin reassured. “I spent them all, to be honest. Trying to get a decent gift...”

“Huh.” Ignoring the shocked look on Mikasa’s face, Eren dug out the luxury token he’d been hiding in his sock and offered it over right away. “Here. Tell her happy birthday from me too, whoever she is.” For whatever reason, Armin chuckled, but he still reached out and accepted the gift.

He held it in his hands though, looking at it and turning it, seeming deep in thought for many moments. Finally he spoke again, voice soft. “I really love you guys…”

Eren raised an eyebrow, looking him over for any bitemarks. “Armin are you feeling okay?”

“Hmm.” Armin seemed to think about that. “Well to be honest I’ve been having ‘that’ feeling lately.” He looked up with a grimace, blue eyes serious. “Eren, do you remember the day the wall fell? Remember how I told you something just didn’t feel right?”

“Yeah…”

“It’s that same feeling,” Armin admitted, standing and hanging his still dripping socks on the nearest tree. “I have no idea what it means, but I know it’s that same feeling, and I can’t help but think something’s gonna happen.”

“Maybe it’s an effect of the drugs from Grisha!” Mikasa had approached, looking almost happy for him. “What if that’s your power?”

“Doubt it.” Eren scoffed, bitterly glaring at the multiple track marks that still scarred his upper arms. “No one really got power from that nonsense except you, Mikasa, and I’m sure it’s because of your weirdass blood, which Armin and I don’t have.”

“Shhh!” Armin looked worried, a finger to his mouth. “Guys, we’re not supposed to talk about that, remember?”

Eren scoffed. “What do I care if my old man didn’t want us talking about how he experimented on kids like we were animals? He’s dead anyway…”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Course I do.” Eren shrugged. “Besides, I already know I, for one, didn’t get shit from being his lab rat. He and I had the same blood, remember? If we really did get that magic ‘power of regeneration’ he was going on about, don’t you think he wouldn’t be dead right now?”

“Well theoretically ‘no.’ He should’ve been able to heal after he got bit...”

“Exactly. But instead he turned and got his head chopped off by one of those military assholes. Same thing would happen to me. End of story.” Eren sighed when Armin frowned. He hadn’t meant to come off as so pessimistic, but he also just wanted his friends to change the subject already. Frankly, talking about their dead parents wasn’t exactly fun. It only reminded him of just how little he had left to treasure in the world… “Anyway, first day of training starts soon, doesn’t it?” He couldn’t help but to smirk. “I bet the new digs are gonna be pretty sweet. Think we’ll finally run into my future husband?”

“Not that again…” The way Mikasa grimaced reminded Eren of that one time she’d been given expired rations by that one douchebag they’d traded with back in Trost.

“You’ll see we’re the perfect match soon enough.” He nodded, even though Eren was honestly already nervous about finally gaining the right to so much as even stand in the vicinity of his hero. “I’m the suicidal bastard bent on killing every biter in existence, and he’s a biter killing machine. What about that isn’t perfect?”

“The ‘he’ part,” Mikasa answered, voice flat.

“Oh, what, you think I should just magically become interested in women? So I can be just another idiot knocking someone up so some poor innocent baby can be born into this shitty hellhole we live in?” Eren scoffed. “I’ll pass, thanks.”

“He might have a point,” Armin admitted, earning a grin from Eren. “I’m serious. Last I heard, the number of orphans on the streets is really straining the system. There aren’t enough people donating basic tokens nowadays, especially since they started up the volunteer program.”

“Ah the good ol’ volunteer program.” Eren sighed, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Sending untrained idiots out to keep the biters fat and happy. Brilliant plan.”

“It gives ordinary people a chance to earn an honest living without signing over their soul to the military like we did.” Armin shrugged. “Better than having more and more people turning to crime or joining the Red Raiders.”

“Ah the good ol’ Red Raiders…” Another of Eren’s favorite things. The most clean cut band of underground thugs imaginable. They were notorious for blending in with all types of populations, from regular citizens to even diplomats, except they funneled resources to the underground, allowing the lawless, festering society down there to continue. According to the rumors, Levi was supposedly one of their most valued members, explaining why he seemed to have so much trained prowess in removing human heads, but Eren believed no such thing, mainly because Levi never used bullets. From what he’d heard, the Red Raiders were actually loaded with handguns and bullets, and Eren suspected that was why the underground stayed under their control but also hadn’t yet erupted in a sea of biters. Or at least not just yet.

Those living in the underground had sealed themselves off though, rather than choosing to go out and fight. They were nothing like Levi, the foolish cowards. _Hiding from the virus just won’t work._

Just as Eren had known the first wall would fall, he also understood that one day the virus would either break through the remaining two walls or simply learn how to bypass walls altogether. If a cure wasn’t found, or the last remaining biter killed and burned soon, it would surely mutate even further and learn how to infect avian hosts. At that time, without a doubt, humanity would be done for. What the hell would they ever be able to do, after all, against bloodthirsty birds divebombing anytime they tried leaving the house?

Thus far it had already spread to canines, thanks in part to the military’s early attempts to train dogs to eliminate biters. Of course it was only a matter of time before a biter accidentally bit a dog and caused it to turn on both its own kind and the human race. Just another brilliant plan from the lazy MPs who never want to just do their damn jobs…

“I’m tired.” It wasn’t true, but Eren couldn’t stand any more thinking for today. It was getting dark already, and he wanted to check the cafeteria and see if they might be offering anything worth his tokens. The canteen was another daily stop, as he’d been hoping to luck out and find a nicer dagger, preferably one with a saw on one side so he could use it for more tasks. “I’ll see you guys at first day training tomorrow!”

Eren headed off on his own then, rolling his eyes when Mikasa trailed after like a damn lost puppy. Tonight though, he wound up being freed of her without even trying, as the cadet instructor, Keith Shadis stormed right up to him, barking, “Jaeger, where the hell have you been? Don’t you know the shower room closes in five minutes? And what the fuck is this? Can’t you just give me your tokens in person like a normal cadet?” He waved a piece of paper in his face and Eren took it on instinct, not wanting to see his face change an even deeper shade of red. The man already looked ready to explode…

_“Please allow me to take an extra luxury shower on Friday night.”_

Eren knew with absolute certainty that he had never and would never write something like this, but Keith was already shoving what looked like a bag of toiletries into his hands, pointing with his always stern finger toward the men’s shower room. “Key’s in the bag. Lock up after you leave, and do _not_ lose it!”

 _What is this, a prank?_ Eren obediently headed that way, feeling certain Jean must’ve set him up. That asshole was probably sending a not so subtle message of _“you smell like body odor. Don’t come back to the barracks without a bath.”_ But Eren couldn’t help feeling almost grateful. Night time baths were always considered an extra luxury, costing two luxury tokens rather than one, as most people were ready for bed by then and so the large shower room was most likely empty, creating a truly luxurious, private experience which Eren had never once splurged on.

He supposed a nice, hot shower couldn’t hurt anyway, especially when he considered that he’d finally be entering the Survey Corps tomorrow and possibly even getting a chance to train on the same field as Levi. Judging by his looks alone, most of the cadets already believed the rumor that Levi was a real stickler when it came to keeping things clean, and if that was true, Eren guessed it might be wisest to go to his first day looking and smelling his best.

“Yep. Deserted.” The changing room looked almost totally empty, aside for one pair of boots near the door he knew led into the bathing room, so Eren knew he’d be putting up with only one other naked man tonight. Excellent. Once that guy was finished, Eren could even just lock the door, ensuring an absolutely private night. Ooh wait! Yes, he would definitely need to do that. Only so many doors around here even locked, so now that he had one, he could indulge himself in an extra hour or so of fantasizing about a certain very attractive captain. Letting off some steam would probably do him good…

Already excited, Eren sat on the nearest bench, putting his new bag of loot beside him and made short work of his boots and uniform. He didn’t bother to fold them, instead leaving them in a pile, successfully setting his own boots apart from those of… whoever the hell would bother bathing this late at night.

As it turned out, the bag Shadis had given him consisted of two in one shampoo and conditioner, an actual real bar of soap, a small silver key, and even a tube of lotion, something Eren was still surprised even existed nowadays. He packed everything right back up and carried it in with him, figuring he did not want his shit stolen, especially this lotion, which he knew he could trade for at least a few basic tokens. Granted no one around here ever wanted lotion for its actual intended purpose… then again, that fact probably made it even more valuable. Eren even considered keeping it for himself. After all, it was probably much more pleasant than his usual go to, the standard issue oil he was supposed to save for his maneuver gear. _Actually maybe I can even_ \- Eren felt his whole world freeze, even if he had just stepped into a room filled with hot steam.

 _No fuckin’ way…_ His one and only companion had apparently noticed him too, turning gorgeous grey eyes his way, and it was those eyes, more than anything, that had Eren totally frozen. Stern and stuck in their classic and perpetual look of trained disinterest, these were the very same eyes he had wished, hoped and dreamed would one day notice him. And finally everything made sense, from that neatly written letter he knew he’d never sent, to the strange way Armin had laughed when he’d offered a token to chip in toward an unknown present.

This, right here, was the present his brilliant best friend had spent his precious tokens on, and it was all ready for him, in the most perfect wrapping possible: none at all.


	2. A Taste of Heaven and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this even real? Belatedly, Eren realized he might not have been the only one to recognize the conveniently locking door and perfect privacy offered by being in this room, especially so late at night… Levi moved even closer, reaching up to hold Eren’s face in one hand. “Do you know you have beautiful lips?”
> 
> “You have beautiful everything,” he blurted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure hope you weren't expecting slow burn...

“Tch!” That sound of either annoyance or disapproval broke Eren free of his star-struck trance, and he automatically offered a salute, awkwardly passing his new toiletries to his left hand so he could correctly put a fist to his heart. Levi’s already less than thrilled eyes seemed to glare at him then, and the dripping wet male questioned, “Do I know you?”

“Uh…” Eren cursed himself inwardly. Oh my god, my first word to my perfect Levi was ‘uh!’ This so-called present was already beginning to look like a nightmare instead… “No sir, Levi-Heichou,” he forced out, desperately keeping his eyes strictly above Levi’s shoulders. “I only know of you.”

He made that annoyed sound again, which to Eren sounded like, “tch,” raising his nose. “Ah yes, ‘humanity’s strongest’ right?” His voice dripped with disdain, but that took Eren by surprise. He wandered to the nearest shower and turned it on, successfully pretending to actually care about cleanliness as he selected his new soap and began lathering up.

“Then… you don’t like your title?”

“Who the fuck would?” Levi had also resumed his own lathering, except he did his with shampoo, likely already done cleaning his beautiful body, which Eren got the chance to study, as the captain had luckily closed his eyes. “We’ve all got it hard enough with the fucking undead out there multiplying. Everyone already has enough to deal with, fucking food shortages and loved ones that still need a hole in the head.”

“Ah, that’s exactly me too!” Eren couldn’t believe he was actually having a conversation with this gorgeous, powerful specimen. “My mom.” He didn’t mean to, but wound up touching the bronze case still hanging around his neck. Inside was his one bullet, safe and sound and ever dreaming about its true home, right between Carla’s eyes… “She got bit trying to protect me. Day zero.”

“Day seven thirty-two,” Levi said smoothly, his eyes opening again. “I have two: cute redhead and a blonde idiot.” To his surprise, Eren noticed a small upward perk to Levi’s normally frowning lips. “Hopefully they’re just out there lumbering around and not mutating and turning into one of those big bastards.” He rinsed his hair, voice confident. “Not that it matters. I can kill anything.”

“In other words, the name might suit you after all.” Eren said it with a clear hint of jest, but Levi went silent, avoiding his eye while he switched to what Eren guessed must be conditioner. It had been five years since he’d seen anything like it, a thick white substance which admittedly suited the silken black hair it was then so carefully massaged into…

“Titles ought to be given with consent,” he said finally. “Like knight or king. _Those_ titles are an honor.”

“Or husband and wife.” That one earned him a sideways glare, but Eren only grinned, feeling bold. “What? That’s the kinda title you want, right? Either one would suit you…”

Levi stood with the water hitting only his back, both giving the conditioner more time to work and inadvertently giving Eren the full view of his gorgeously sculpted abs and- “Are you flirting with me?”

His soap already rinsed off, Eren conveniently switched to his shampoo combo, just so he could close his eyes with the water hitting his face. “Maybe.” The only sound after that seemed to be water running and hitting the tiled floor, but then he also heard a faucet squeak and said sound was cut in half. _Oops_. He was hardly surprised Levi would’ve decided to leave at that point. After all, Eren was pretty sure he’d broken multiple unspoken rules in just the past few minutes. There were many: never talk to a man in the bathroom, never look over while standing by another man at a urinal, and probably also, never flirt with a totally naked stranger upon first meeting in the shower. Not that Eren had ever been one to care much about rules…

Levi did seem that type, though, being a higher ranking officer, so Eren wound up even more shocked when he felt the last traces of shampoo leave him and opened his eyes, only to find Levi suddenly in his face. _Shit_! He resisted the urge to jump back, but put wide eyes on him for a moment. He’d known Levi was probably bold as fuck, but this was a whole new level. Those perpetually unfriendly eyes seemed to rake over Eren's whole body, but he noticed they betrayed no more interest than if Levi had been looking over pages of a book or maybe taking in the condition of his horse.

“Not bad,” was Levi’s assessment, though he also seemed skeptical. “How old are you, anyway? What’s your name?”

A fair question, maybe, but Eren shrugged. “Old enough.” He also reached right over and turned his own faucet off, resulting in silence broken only by the remaining water dripping from both men.

“Well, ‘Old Enough,’” Levi continued, sounding extra annoyed and icy, “you look like one of those new graduates to me. Don’t suppose you made it into the top ten...”

“Five overall, number one in hand-to-hand combat,” Eren said simply, though he had no idea what his grades had to do with anything. Maybe Levi was only interested in the most talented soldiers? That guess seemed accurate, as that upward quirk returned to those thin lips of his, and he seemed to warm up too.

“Hand to hand, huh? What are the odds?” To his surprise, Levi then reached out and claimed one of his hands, apparently just as bold as Eren expected. He even brought it to his lips and parted them, looking like he might intend to lick his fingers. “You know what, Mister Number one? I’m betting you cadets live like fucking salted fish, packed together in those filthy barracks, and that’s the _real_ reason you’re here…” Eren didn’t know what to do other than nod. Levi’s voice had changed, much softer now, almost like a smooth, tempting whisper. “Did you know, also, that whores around here are fucking pricey? Horny little shits like you get together and pool funds, taking turns to buy them. Imagine how frustrating that gets for the rest of us…”

“I don’t do that,” Eren said quickly. “I’m clean.”

“Course you are.” Now Levi actually smirked. “All I did was put your fingers on my lips and you’re already hard as a rock.” _Shit!_ Eren meant to cover himself, feeling as if his whole body might overheat with embarrassment, but Levi didn’t let his hand go. “And now you’re blushing…” _Is this even real?_ Belatedly, Eren realized he might not have been the only one to recognize the conveniently locking door and perfect privacy offered by being in this room, especially so late at night… Levi moved even closer, reaching up to hold Eren’s face in one hand. “Do you know you have beautiful lips?”

“You have beautiful everything,” he blurted, not even able to care about how humiliating that felt to admit, because Levi apparently took that as permission to lean in and kiss him. Eren returned the gesture with zero hesitation, not allowing his rational brain to kick in at all. He’d never done anything like this, having instead been fantasizing about this exact man for years, but at this point he knew it was too late for any regrets. Actually, he felt like he could die happily, and this incredible situation only grew more fantastic, as Levi guided that hand he held, in reaching right down and taking hold of him. He trailed his kisses to Eren’s neck then, suckling noisily on the sensitive flesh, and at the same time his fingers helped Eren’s wrap around correctly, or at least in the way Levi must’ve liked best.

Eren gave him a tentative squeeze, loving how Levi gasped and caught hold of his arms as if to steady himself. “I brought lotion.” Eren did not even know why he felt he needed to whisper. “If you want?” He’d expected a “yes,” but Levi shook his head and went right back to work on his neck. Distracting heat and pleasure sank in from his kisses there, and this beautiful combination traveled and pooled right where it felt most delicious, but Eren forced himself to focus on giving more satisfaction to his partner.

Thankfully he’d done this to himself enough times to know how to start up a good rhythm, and as it turned out, Levi became noisier when he did the right thing, creating a map even Eren could follow. It seemed he especially liked twisting and squeezing, particularly near the head, and he also kept pulling Eren closer, releasing the most delicious moan once his front was tightly squeezed to Eren’s.

Clearly he didn’t mind the hardness squashed between their joined abs, but Eren was then forced to release Levi as he naturally slipped between his legs. _Wow_ , this felt nice, having his family jewels straddle Levi so neatly, and it certainly didn’t hurt that Levi seemed to start teasing him, squashing him harder and harder between their joined abs. He wound up shutting his eyes against his will and his breathing picked up too.

“You like that, fucking clueless virgin?” _What_? Eren felt his body react even as his mind processed the bite in those words. “As I thought. You like being degraded… perfect.” He abruptly broke away then, caught hold of Eren and forced him up against the nearest wall. The rough treatment had Eren gasping, but he almost yelped when Levi then attached his hot mouth to his chest, suckling and teasing parts of him that even Eren himself never toyed with.

“Fuck…” He reached down as his treacherous body began to overheat, but Levi slapped his hand away, not allowing Eren to take hold of himself. _You have got to be kidding me._ Clearly he’d let a sadist get hold of him, but now this sweet heat was building between them, he knew he couldn’t back out. Instead, Eren decided to torture Levi in return, nearly having to cross his legs to get his thighs to squeeze him properly.

The reaction was immediate, and Levi let himself be guided to straighten up and again squash Eren between their joined abs. Amazingly, he also let Eren’s hands wander to grip his backside, and he used this leverage to pull Levi against him and then let him slide back, only to continually repeat the gesture. The feeling of such firm desire for him sliding right between his legs tempted and tortured at once, but proved worth it, as Levi’s voice picked up until he was practically panting. He even started moving his hips along with the rhythm, and also seemed to change his mind. “For this shit-” Levi bit back a groan, squeezing his eyes shut. “-lotion might be helpful.”

Eren couldn’t agree more, but he still smirked and answered, “too late,” deciding he loved how Levi growled in either frustration or anger then. Eren got the distinct impression that this man was used to always getting his way, and the thought only made denying him that much more satisfying…

“Come on. Stop being an asshole.”

“Hmm? Is that not what you wanted tonight?” Eren grinned like a fox. “Or maybe you were planning to lend yours instead?”

Levi snorted but shook his head. “I don’t fuck on the first date.”

“Pity.” Eren said that even while feeling this same man sliding between his legs. If this wasn’t at least some kind of fucking then he didn’t know what it was. Regardless, he released his controlling hold then and chuckled when Levi immediately broke free and went to fetch what he guessed must be either lotion or conditioner. The stuff smelled nice enough, at least, and Eren also learned it felt both silky and slippery, as Levi wasted no time in massaging his length with a generous layer of it.

“Are you actually into men?” _Hmm_? Eren nodded, thinking this question strange right up until Levi pressed his own length neatly to Eren’s, holding both in one hand.

 _Holy fuck!_ Eren fought back the urge to make any noise, but his eyes must’ve gone wide, since Levi smirked at him and picked up the pace. _Fuck me…_ This felt fucking fantastic, especially since Eren had never even imagined men could even do such a thing together. Of course it made sense though, combining the feeling of something long and silky smooth with such exciting firmness and pressure. It was like having sex with desire itself, and since this was Levi’s desire for _him_ , he knew right away that he loved it.

Unfortunately, he also recognized the distracting blooming sensation in his chest when he thought about Levi’s question. Was this something only gay men could enjoy? If so, Eren now had very firm confirmation that his dreams really could come true, and his treacherous heart seemed to react powerfully, catching feelings just as quickly as he and Levi had caught hold of one another. _This is crazy._ He knew that, but still joined Levi in moving his hips so they could slide deliciously together, faster and faster. _This is a mistake._ Surely casual sex in the shower could never lead to something more meaningful and lasting. He was literally fucking his one and only first impression, teaching Levi that he was just as easy as a drunken one night stand… and yet that same beautiful warmth bloomed only more and more powerfully in his stomach and chest. Who knew rubbing himself up against someone could stoke love just like a fire?

“Ready?” Just that one word had Eren shivering and nodding his head, and Levi rewarded with even more speed and pressure and even better, kisses interspersed with louder, hotter breaths on his lips.

“You first,” Eren forced out, letting himself become lost in the pleasure when Levi almost immediately answered by spattering his chest with multiple jerky splashes. The new sense of sticky wetness more or less forced Eren to join, blotting his world out to nothing but delicious white heat which felt like it gripped for forever. It didn’t help that Levi pumped them both even after Eren started to tremble, seeming bent on milking out even the very last drop. Eren learned then that too much pleasure was a thing, and embarrassed himself by whimpering, “s-stop.” Although Levi obeyed, he also chuckled, and as soon as he’d dropped them both free, lifted his now soaked and sticky hand up to Eren’s face.

“Look what a fucking mess you made all over me, you silly whore…” His only clean hand grasped Eren by the back of his head then, and he gasped as Levi yanked him downward and toward himself, forcing Eren to get down on his knees. “Let’s put this where it really belongs, hmm? On your pretty face?” Eren only stared up in both shock and awe for a moment, confused by his body’s immediately heating up again. He guessed his interest showed in his eyes as his arousal renewed, because Levi went right ahead smearing that filthy wet mess all over both his mouth and chin.

“Mmm, see?” He appeared to admire his handiwork, dark eyes seeming almost fond. “It suits you.” _Wow._ Never once had the Levi in even his most wild daydreams played so brutal and kinky a game. “I might have to rethink my ‘no fucking’ rule if I run into somebody like you again, huh?” He ducked down then and to Eren’s amazement, captured his lips again, offering a low moan which revealed he enjoyed this wet, filthy sharing of their combined climax. Then again, Eren also felt nothing but honored to have the proof of the pleasure he’d given to Levi used to give only more… The silky wetness sliding between their lips meant this night really had happened, and even better, that Levi somehow remained hungry, just as he did…

“You know, you can feel free to rethink it right now,” Eren offered as soon as his lips were freed. He knew those words were filthy and shameless, surprising even Eren himself, but damn if he honestly didn’t want Levi right here and right now, in as many ways as Levi would go along with.

Unfortunately it seemed Levi shared no such sentiments, as he smirked and shook his head. “Maybe next lifetime, Bright Eyes.” With that said, Levi fully separated himself and straightened up, taking a moment to turn on the water and rinse himself off, but then he headed right out, offering a goodbye in the form of nothing more than a smirk and a wave.

* * *

The next morning Eren found himself totally confused. His very first “lesson,” as a brand new member of the survey corps, consisted of meeting his new higher ups but upon noticing him, Levi’s face registered only a shocked and then very displeased look. _Well fuck_. Honestly Eren had figured the same man who’d been panting at his touch only last night would think nothing of shaking hands less than twelve hours later. _Nope._

Levi had openly glared at him, refusing to accept any attempt at greeting. _What went wrong?_ Eren had no idea. He had never before met anyone who seemed able to go from so hot to so cold in a matter of hours.

Still though, he tried not to behave in any way that might seem strange or attract attention from others. Clearly Levi wanted to act like they had never even met, let alone… well actually, they had not technically slept together, so he had no idea what to even call what had happened. Still, to Eren it had felt fantastic. Morally questionable, sure, but still enjoyable, and he’d certainly never expected to be treated not just like a stranger but a particularly ugly and smelly stranger afterward. Eren had even lifted his arm and took a sniff, detecting nothing but last night’s soap and his usual ‘spring mountain’ deodorant…  
  


“Psst!” It was after their very icy “introductions,” when all of the new recruits had been left to sit in their new classroom that Armin tried to attract his attention. “Eren, hey!” Honestly Eren was just ignoring the whispering blonde, suddenly angry with him. This was all Armin’s fault. If he hadn’t pulled that stupid luxury bath trick, Eren never would’ve encountered the irresistible temptation that was a totally clean and naked Captain Levi… “Hey-I’m sorry, but can I sit here?” Eren rolled his eyes as Armin successfully weaseled his way into sitting right by his side, blue eyes wide with worry. “Eren what the hell’s going on? Something went wrong with Levi last night?” Unfortunately Mikasa bolted upright in her seat, apparently possessing hearing beyond that of any normal human.

“Eren, what is he talking about?” Her voice was stern. “You met up with Levi at night?”

“No!” He’d lied on instinct but then shifted uncomfortably, lowering his voice to just barely a whisper. “Yes… sort of. I ran into him in the, uh, showers.”

“And?” Armin prodded. “What happened? Surely you talked at least?”

“Oh we talked, alright,” Eren assured, “in fact he flirted with me-and no, Mikasa, I’m not just imagining things. He even used the word, ‘beautiful,’ but then today he was suddenly… I don’t know. Distant. I have no idea why.”

Mikasa scoffed. “He probably only just figured out how young you are.” She folded her arms over her chest. “Can’t believe a so-called Captain would go around flirting with new recruits without even asking their age. What a creepy old man.”

“I’m a legal adult, Mikasa,” Eren pointed out. “And a soldier, by the way. If I’m old enough to go off and die in adult wars then I’m old enough to suck adult dick.”

“So vulgar!”

Mikasa had bristled but Armin took over the conversation at that point. “Something must’ve happened. I figured he might act like he didn’t know you but it’s weird that he’s… hostile. Eren, can you remember saying anything rude, or maybe something he could've taken the wrong way?”

Eren met Armin’s clearly concerned eyes but could think of nothing. “Actually I was extremely up front with him and it seemed like he liked that.”

“By ‘extremely up front,’ what exactly…”

“Um…” Eren turned away, certain he shouldn’t answer. “Can we maybe talk about this later? It’s kinda… private.” Both Armin and Mikasa looked even more worried, and Eren wasn’t thrilled about even considering telling them what had happened, but as it turned out, Levi solved that little problem for him as soon as their group wound up at their next lesson: field training over in Trost with their new captain.

Now that no other leaders were present, those already unfriendly grey eyes had zeroed in on Eren right away, even before their whole group had joined him in lining up, and Levi approached. “Well if it isn’t Mister ‘Number one.’” His voice sounded dangerous. “Care to explain why you went and told me you were in the top ten of your class?” Eren opened his mouth but Mikasa cut in, even moving to swat Levi’s hand before he could even reach out toward Eren.

“Because he is,” she said hotly, “in fact most of us are, and it’s only thanks to him that so many of us chose to join this regiment instead of going with the military police.”

“Lucky us, then,” Levi said, sounding sarcastic. “Never mentioned already having a girlfriend either.” He offered a sly grin which Mikasa answered with a cold glare. “I wonder if you know what your boyfriend gets up to late at night…”

“It’s not like that!” Eren surprised even himself by flaring up and moving from behind his protective sister. “This is just my sister, and also you’re the only one I ever… um, the only one I’m interested in.”

“Well how sweet.” The way Levi grinned then warned Eren that he’d made a mistake, even before the man himself moved, but he still wound up shocked to find himself literally kicked off his feet and then stepped on, a heavy boot planted square in the center of his chest. Levi’s voice was low and deadly “If you so much as even attempt to come near me again, this foot,” he ground in his heal, making Eren wince, “will be going so far up your ass, you’ll be sucking my toes until winter. Understood?”

 _Understood sir_ , his brain told him, but Eren wound up just staring in disbelief. _He’s just trying to keep up appearances! Maybe it’s not even legal for him to date you!_ His poor brain tried so many different logical arguments, but Eren felt like something had snapped inside of him. He vaguely noticed Armin holding Mikasa, dragging her away before this situation could go any further south, but Eren chuckled inwardly. _Too late_. Because this situation was going right where Levi’s heartless ass could go: straight to hell. Eren even smirked before personally taking it there. “You weren’t saying that when you were eating my cum last night.”

Everything seemed to go into slow motion as Levi abruptly stepped off of his chest, but as soon as Eren sat up, pain erupted in his face and took over his whole world. He could recognize that the tooth he saw skitter away on the ground had been his, but nothing except pain registered after that, to his stomach and chest and his back, then again to his stomach and head. And Levi’s voice was no longer even familiar, low and dangerous and then finally his breath was choked as that boot found purchase on his neck and bore down. _Holy fuck, is he gonna kill me?_ Eren couldn’t even understand how stupid that question was, and he couldn’t piece anything else together either. _Something’s wrong._

His vision began to swim and suddenly there was no more new pain. Levi seemed to be kneeling in front of him, voice commanding something like “snap out of it!” but Eren couldn’t understand. He did understand the sound of the bells ringing though. That foreboding, “DONG, DONG,” and the way everyone around him broke into a panic and started to flee. Everyone except Levi, who looked up with shock on his face. It occurred to Eren at that moment that maybe he wasn’t the unluckiest person in the world after all, as Levi jumped back, successfully distracting a huge hand that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Had time passed? Maybe not, because biters had always been fast and always run in packs, like living waves of crazed hunger. And that’s exactly what washed over his class in that moment, taking multiple rookie recruits by surprise. Eren sat up in time to watch one of the larger ones, one of the mutants, catching one of his comrades and cleanly biting his head off, and the hatred he’d always felt for these monsters stoked to life within him. Another biter threw itself into one of the girls and three more piled onto her, gnashing teeth finding their prize and ignoring her bloodcurdling cries, but Eren couldn’t help.

What was going on? Why couldn’t he get up? Belatedly Eren realized the whimpering sound on his right as coming from Armin, who seemed also paralyzed, but with fear, blue eyes huge with horror as he watched just as helplessly as Eren. Honestly Eren barely recognized Levi and Mikasa, shooting around overhead like angels of death, using their blades to lop off heads or else take on the giant mutants from behind, their only weak spot.

“Leave me.” He at least could think clearly enough to say that to Armin, who had never been strong, at least physically. Even though Eren hardly understood anything, his head pounding, he knew Armin wouldn’t snap out of it on his own, that he’d die horribly if someone didn’t intervene. But Eren also understood that he had only one bullet, and he couldn’t imagine the pain of seeing the kind, gentle Armin, of all people turn. “Armin run. Take Mikasa. Levi too.” In that moment, suddenly Eren understood why most everyone else had fled while those two instead took on the role of angels of death. They were trying to kill anything heading his way because they knew he couldn’t defend himself. “Tell them I’d rather die than get us all killed.”

Just as these words were out, Eren suddenly recognized pressure and familiar arms as Mikasa appeared to come out of nowhere and grab hold of him. He had never once seen her look so terrified, but that wasn’t what truly disturbed him. Instead he could think only of how she headed straight for him and then caught hold of only him, possibly unaware that Armin was just as helpless. And before he knew it, Eren found himself whisked away into the sky with her and then safely planted on the roof of a house. A mutant must’ve noticed, as heavy footfalls headed right for them then, but Mikasa shot off like the angel she was and it chased after, like it just couldn’t resist something so fascinating as flying prey. Eren thought she’d lure it to Levi so that they could kill it together, or else maybe she wanted to lure its loud footsteps away because noise would draw other biters away too.

He had no idea, but Eren did understand that Armin remained on the ground, defenseless, and before he knew it, he’d engaged his ODM gear and used it to propel himself right back to Armin. Eren landed less than gracefully, suspecting he might’ve broken something, but there wasn’t any time to care about that. No less than three biters had zeroed in on Armin and were running this way, their disgusting moans and gnashing teeth all he could think about as Eren snatched one of Armin’s triggers and used it to shoot off a hook for Armin.

The gear did its job, yanking his best friend to safety high above, while the three biters instead swarmed Eren. More pain registered, finally, but this time there was blood too. More than anything though, he felt awful for how Armin seemed to snap out of it right at the worst time. The sound of him yelling his name with such terror in such a familiar voice hurt Eren even more than the teeth ripping into his stomach, and thankfully everything else seemed surreal. Maybe this was what “going into shock” was like?

The world mostly froze and somehow the pain seemed to just reach a crescendo and then turn into numbness. Eren knew the red mess being ripped from his stomach was his, yet he hardly felt or believed it. That the stuff these biters were dragging out of him with their teeth and greedily swallowing was what kept him alive… but he couldn’t regret. His strength failed him and found him collapsed with his face to the sky, but from here he could see Armin, safe, and even Levi and Mikasa, working together to finish the last two mutant biters. They’d live, surely. They would live. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
